Shiver
by WildAngel1014
Summary: Face is mistaken for an unruly patient at the VA while trying to visit Murdock. Can the team find him before the darker side of the hospital makes itself known? Co-Written with MaryPussyCat79
1. Chapter 1

_**Like the summary says this story is co-written with MaryPussyCat. The first chapter is written by me, the second one by her and so on. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**_

Shiv_e_r

Chapter 1:

Templeton Peck whistled to himself as he pulled his beloved corvette into one of the back parking spots at the V.A hospital.

Hannibal had given them a few days to themselves after their last mission,and since Murdock wasn't needed for it, Face decided to pay the pilot a visit.

He checked his reflection in the rearview mirror and then head inside. Just as he turned the corner of the hallway that led to Murdock's room, Decker appeared.

Face quickly ducked into an empty supply closet, and was forced to wait there when Decker planted himself directly in front of the door,speaking to another soldier.

"I want eyes on Captain Murdock at all times. That's Peck's car out there so he is here somewhere."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier said before marching off.

'Great.' Face thought to himself 'Looks like I'm stuck here awhile, might as well get comfortable.' He sat down in the corner of the room and proceeded to wait.

Hours passed and he hadn't heard from Decker in quietly eased open the door and peeked out. Seeing that the hallway was clear he decided it was now or never. He headed back the way he came, figuring he would just call Murdock when he got back home.

He was almost to the exit when a large orderly bocked his path.

"Hey! How did you get out of your room?"

Turning on the charm and missing a beat, never Face quickly answered.

"I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for a patient here. I'm doctor Andrew Baker. I am supposed to start work here tomorow as a new psychiatrist, and I was checking out the facility. If you'll excuse me..."

The orderly rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You must be the transfer from San Fransisco we've been waiting on. We were told you had multiple personalites. Baker you said?"

Face sighed and waited impatiently as the orderly flipped through a chart.

"Ah yeah here you are, your real name is John Kanter. Extremely violent on occasion and suffers from multiple personality disorder. Says here one of your personalities is a doctor names Andrew Baker."

Face cursed to himself. What the hell were the chances of this happening?

Before Face could answer, two more orderlies came up behind him and pinned his ams to his side.

His instincts took over and he immediatly began to strugle. It wasn't long before the orderlies had wrestled him to the ground and his arms were being forced into a straight jacket.

He continued to fight them as they drug him down the hallway. They wrestled him into a room and onto a bed where they immediately strapped him down. A nurse quickly ran in and injected the contets of a syringe into Face's neck. His struggles died down then stopped altogether.

"Damn that one's a fighter. Who is his shrink?" One of the orderlies asked, catching his breath.

"Ummm, the chart says Dr. Callahan."

"Callahan? This guys in for a treat. From what I hear Callahan loves to give his patients Electro Shock Therapy."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews! MaryPussyCat79 wrote this chapter, hope you enjoy it!**_

Shiver

CHAPTER 2:

When Face came to it was night. The lights in the room were off, but the light of the corridor filtered through the door, so it was not completely dark. Despite the drug he had been given, the events of the previous day were clear in his mind and to remind him he found out he was still bound to the bed.

The orderlies had been rude with him and the only movement he could do at the moment was to move his head left and right to look around. He felt a little lightheaded and very thirsty and he figured he had to wait until the morning to ask for some water.

Suddenly he caught movement to his left and before he could turn to see what was happening, a shadow obscured the window and loomed over him. It was a man in his early forties, with short curly grey hair, ecstatic blue eyes and a curious expression on his perfectly shaved face and was wearing a pink t-shirt over the hospital gown; that was all Face could see of the man from his position. Under his gaze he felt uncomfortable and tried to shift his position in the bed but the restraints prevented the motion. He just wanted to put some distance between him and the other man in the room but he couldn't. Plus being restrained recalled the lieutenant sorrowful memories and he felt he couldn't breathe too well.

"You have to relax, my friend! The boys will be here in about two hours and if you keep calm they will free you!"

Face only nodded and tried to relax, while the older man kept caressing him, like he was a little child, whispering to him that he was going to be alright and that he wasn't alone anymore now. When, two hours later, the orderlies went in the room to check on him, the pink wearing man was still holding him and comforting him.

"It seems our new patient has found a friend here, Ralph! Aren't they pretty?" number one asked, laughing at them.

"You're right, Mike! Such a shame you were tied up so Mr. Randall couldn't take care of you better! But he knows we don't like patients that help others to escape. Now, why don't you leave us so we can have a little talk with your new friend here?" number two asked the other patient, that quickly disappeared in the corridor.

Orderly number one went to sit on the bed where Face was waiting nervously, placing his large and heavy hand on his thigh.

"Now, I want your word you will be calm and you won't put up a fight again. If you try anything stupid we will have to restrain you again. Was I clear?"

Face nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment. It was better to let them believe he wasn't a problem until he would had found a way to escape on his own.

"Good boy!"

The two worked together to free him and helped him out of the straight jacket. They gave him a clean gown to wear but he wasn't able to put it on because his arms ached after the prolonged inactivity. So Ralph helped him. He also expressed his appreciations for the lieutenant dress, which would had cost Face a hard lesson if his throat wasn't so dry. So he simply asked in a very raspy voice if he could have some water.

"Of course, John. Can I call you John?"

"My name is not John, it's…"

"Oh, right, you're Andrew baker right now! Sorry, I forgot! So, Andrew, if you follow me I'll take you to the dining room where you can drink and eat something if you want. Remember what I told you, do something stupid and you'll regret it!"

Face's instinct was to pin him to the wall, how dare this man talk to him like this? He was a soldier, not a fool! He didn't need to be babysat by anyone! But he knew he wasn't in the position to argue, so he put his ego aside and played the comedy of the subdued madman and did as was instructed.

He spent the day in the ward with other patients, sitting on the floor and never talking to anyone. He could feel the looks of the orderlies on him, it was clear they were observing him to see how he reacted to other people. Dark thoughts crowded his mind: what was taking Hannibal so long to understand something was wrong with him? What if Decker was still around the facility? And how could Murdock bear every single day in a similar situation? Murdock, if only he could talk to him… but he hadn't seen him around all day. For the first time, Face felt his stomach twist in fear…


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is my chapter, yay! Thanks for reviewing!**_

Shiver

Chapter 3:

Murdock walked out of his room and down the corridor towards the main ward. He had heard the commotion last night and wondered who the knew patient was. From what he had overheard the orderlies saying the poor guy wouldn't be getting out of here for awhile, especially if was his doctor.

Face had been sitting quietly in the corner of the room,his eyes taking in everyone and everything. He saw the orderlies watching him and he tried to act as normal as possible, but he wasn't sure really what normal would be for a place like this. After all he was in a psychiatric ward.

As he thought more and more about his current predicament, the more nervous he got. He began to sweat and felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He heard the orderlies say something about a Dr. Callahan and hoped that this doctor was a lot like Richter.

The man who people called "Mr. Randall was making his way over to Face, and was muttering quietly to himself.

"Hello again my friend."

Face sighed to himself. He really didn't feel like he wanted most was to be left alone, and hopefully find Murdock. But he knew eyes were on him so he tried to act friendly.

"Hi, uh Mr. Randall is it?"

"Uh huh."

Face really became uncomfortable when the strange man began petting him like a child again.

"Hey, do you mind? I don't really like that."

"You won't have your hair much longer, you know?"

Face was taken aback and subconsciously ran his own hands threw his golden locks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dr. Callahan is my doctor too. He is shocking!"

With that said Mr. Randall laughed and skipped away.

'Shocking? What the hell is that-' Face stopped himself in mid- thought. 'Oh no Callahan does electro shock therapy. I remember Murdock talking about him. I've got to get out of here now!'

Face looked around again, he knew the exit was just beyond those double doors across the room, but three orderlies stood between him and that opportunity. If he was fast, maybe he could make it.

He got up and strolled across the room, acting as if he were looking for something. He waited until the orderlies were talking amongst themselves before making a mad dash towards the doors.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The orderly from the previous day said.

"I...uhh.." Face stuttered. He didn't know why it was so difficult to talk his way out of this mess. He did this kind of thing for a living for christ's sake!

"You have an appointment with Dr. Callahan, right now. I hear he has just the thing for you!."

Face once again fought against the orderly until new sets of hands wrestled him to the floor and into a straight jacket. He screamed as he was escorted down the hall and out of sight of the ward, just as Murdock entered.

Murdock looked around. He could've sworn he just heard Face's voice. He shrugged and sat down on one of the couch's near .

"Hey Mr. Randall,do you know anything about the new guy?"

"Uh huh."

When Murdock thought nothing else was forthcoming, Mr. Randall spoke up again.

"He is pretty..Nice hair."

Murdock shook his head.

"Oh, well thanks Mr. Randall."

Murdock made his way back to his room,letting the thought of the new patient go, and wondered why Face hadn't come by to see him.

He decided to call Hannibal, just to check in. He knew they hadn't needed any air suppot on their last mission, which is why he stayed behind, but they should've been back yesteday,and he hadn't heard anything.

He dialed the familiar number to the van and waited.

"Lou's Delivery." A gruff voice answered, and Murdock instantly smiled.

"Hey Colonel, how's it goin muchacho?"

"Just fine Captain. What can I do for you?"

"Just wondering if you knew how to reach Face."

"I was hoping you could tell me. He missed check in last night and this morning."

"Sorry Colonel. I haven't seen him."

"Sucka's probably shacked up with some girl!" B.A yelled in the background.

"We'll give him until tomorrow morning Murdock. If you see or hear from him let me know,and I'll do the same. Have a good day captain."

"You too Colonel."

Murdock hung up the phone and settled on his bed. He didn't like the bit of fear that had settled into the pit of his stomach. He shrugged it off, and flipped on his television,singing along with the theme song to the current program. Soon his thoughts about Face were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews! I am writing this chapter also, so you are stuck with me! Enjoy! **_

Shiver

Chapter 4:

Face had stopped struggling on the way to Callahan's office, when one of the orderlies threatened to sedate him and strap him to the bed until he would calm down.

He remembered Callahan's reputation and knew he had to get threw to the doctor before he had to undergo EST.

He was led to the office and over to a small couch where they immediately sat him. He looked around,waiting for the doctor. Certificates and awards lined the white walls,along with pictures of what Face presumed to be the doctor's family.

Still in the straight jacket he could only tap his foot in nervousness until the doctor showed up.

"Well, John Kanter.I hear you have been giving our staff some trouble."

Face whipped his head towards the door to see a man standing there. The doctor was slightly balding, but covered it well. He was tall and on the pudgy side, and Face knew instantly from years of reading people, that this man did not like him at all.

Face hesitated in answering. Should he pretend to be this John Kanter and hope they would see he wasn't a threat? He could look for a way to escape later. Or should he try and convince this man who he really was? Beg to talk to doctor Richter, make them understand he didn't belong here. He took a deep breath and hoped he made the right of

"I'm terribly sorry about that doc. I sometimes react that way in new places. I assure you all that you will have no more trouble out of me."

Callahan studied the man in front of him. He dealt with liars and delusional people on a daily basis, did this guy really think he could con him into believing he was not a threat?

"I se. Well John, I think it would be in your best interest if you were to take part in our EST program. We've had wonderful results."

With only one thing left he could do, Face flashed a smile.

"Come on doc. Give me a chance? I promise, not another peep out of me."

Callahan rolled his eyes.

""Take him to the E-wing and get him ready, his first treatment is tonight."

The orderlies yanked Face up and led him off. As he was being led through the halls he wracked his brain trying to remember anything about the E-wing. When nothing registered he figured Murdock never mentioned it because he had never been there, which meant it was probably strictly for Callahan's EST patients.

It wasn't long before he was ushered into a small room. He was led to the bed in the corner of the room and laid down. One of the orderlies looked at him sympathetically as another came in with an electric razor and clippers.

Face realized immediately what was happening and again began to struggle.

"Come on John, don't make us sedate you again!"

After a few minutes of struggling, Face's body went limp when a nurse ran in with a sedative and injected him.

"You better won't be out long, that was only a mild one. His chart said he was scheduled for EST this afternoon."

The orderlies nodded and continued in the process of shaving Face's head.

Several hours later Face awoke, in the same position he was in. Still in the straight jacket and feeling nauseous and dizzy. He suddenly remembered what had happened. The bastards shaved his head! He knew it was gone without having to feel it. The coldness of his head took him by surpise and he fought back the tears threatening to spill.

"Oh good you're awake!"

The voice took him by looked up to see a nurse and several orderlies standing there.

" is waiting for you. Now it would be in your best interest to not 's go."

They walked in and took hold of Face's arms, marching him from the room. As much as he hated what was being done to him, he couldn't help but feel relieved that it was him and not one of his friends.

Before he knew it the straight jacket was being removed and he was beng strapped down a table. His heart was pounding in his chest and for once in his life he actually felt scared. He watched Callahan enter the room and stand near his head. He whispered something to the nurse who nodded. A rubber mouth guard was placed in his mouth and as he heard the hum of the machine start up, he closed his eyes thinking of his friends.

His eyes clenched tighter and he lost all rational thought as electricity jolted through him. His body jerked and the mouth guard prevented any scream. The treatment stopped for a moment, then it started again,causing his body to go into convulsions.

"I think that's enough for now, depending on how he acts, we may try it again later. Clean him up and take him to his room. Keep an eye on him." Callahan said after checking Face's pulse and respirations.

The orderlies quickly cleaned up Face and settled him into his room. They left off the straight jacket, but strapped him down afraid he might hurt himself.

Face was in and out of consciousness. His body jerked uncontrollably and he couldn't hold a single thought for very long. Pain shot through his skull and darkness claimed him.

Murdock,who had been dancing around his room, suddenly stopped when a sharp pain in his head made him double over. He didn't often get headaches, but when he did they usually came on for a reason. Sometimes he suffered from what Richter called 'sympathy pains'. When one of the team was hurt, Murdock would often get a pain in the same spot the member of the team was injured in. When the pain didn't go away, he asked a nurse for some pain relief.

She smiled and handed him two white pills. He took them immediately and drifted off, unaware that the cause of his headache was in the same building, and in far worse conditon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: This chapter is written by MaryPussycat79. I hope you like it! **_

CHAPTER 5

The day after the treatment Face woke up completely disoriented. When the orderlies came to check on him he couldn't find the strength to answer them nor to fight them, in fact he couldn't do anything because he was having the worst headache of his life: lights hurt his eyes and when someone talked to him it felt like a pneumatic drill was drilling directly in his skull. He didn't even try to escape when they finally free him from the restraints but curled in a ball on the bed, whishing the pain to go away. He started to feel a little better around the late afternoon, he could now walk the few steps he was allowed in the small cell he was in. As long as his strength returned, he felt his anger growing inside him because he didn't like to be penned without a reason. In the room there was nothing except the small bed, the window was too high to reach and there were bars on the outside. The only way to go out was through the main door, but it was heavy and thick and with only a little peephole so it was impossible for him to see if there was someone on the outside and of course it was closed. In this kind of situation he would had suggested anyone not to panic but to stay calm and try to act normally, because it wouldn't do any good to put a fight when it was clear he was going to lose. But the EST he was given had been powerful and he was not his usual self. Now all he could think of was to escape and fight the enemies.

So when Dr. Callahan himself went to check on him, he ended up in restraints again.

Slightly annoyed for his patient's stubbornness, the doctor took his decision.

"John, I was hoping it wasn't needed but at this point I don't see any other choices!"

Then to the orderlies "He's listed for another EST session tomorrow. Get him ready by 9 a.m.!" and then left.

Face felt fear grip him again and begged to be released. He screamed at the orderlies they were doing a mistake.

"I'm not who you think I am! You've got to let me go!"

"I suggest you calm down now, John! You're going to have a difficult day tomorrow!"

"I'm not John, my name is Templeton Peck! I am a member of the A-team!"

"A-Team? Really? Ralph, does his chart says anything about this personality?"

"Uhm, no, it's not in the list."

"It's not in the list because I'm not John Kanter! I really am what I told you! Templeton Peck! Why don't you jackasses check this out?"

"Ok, ok, I've had enough for today."

Face felt a prick in his tight and before he knew he was unconscious again.

"See you tomorrow, pretty face!"

The following days Face endured two more EST sessions, only this time he barely had time to recover between one and another. After five days in the E-wing and because the last treatment had left him completely unresponsive, Dr Callahan declared he was able to come back the ward because he was no longer a danger to himself or other patients. He was satisfied by the results of the shock therapy and actually signaled his case as noticeable for an official study on side-effects of Electro Convulsive Therapy. Truth was Face was in and out of consciousness, he was awake but his mind was far away from reality. He didn't know where he was, sometimes he thought to be in Nam again and he frequently had nightmares in his sleep. In the few moments of awareness, he wondered what was Murdock doing but the thought of him and his friends confused him: who was him really? Doctors and orderlies called him John, but in his dreams he was Lieutenant Peck. Dreams and reality were mixed together so that he could not understand what was real and what was just his imagination.

When the orderlies took him back in the ward, Mr. Randall welcomed him with joy and stayed with him most of the day. He walked if they made him walk and he ate if they asked him to eat, but he made absolutely nothing on his own. His only coherent and voluntary action was to caress his head, that felt so cold.

On Friday morning, exactly 8 days after he was admitted, Murdoch finally found out who the new guy at the VA was. He had been sick for some days and spent most of the time in his room, because of the constant headache that wouldn't go away despite the usually powerful pills they gave him. He hadn't heard anything from Hannibal and was going to call him today. What he saw in the common sitting room made his blood chill in the veins: Face, without his beautiful hair, dressing a hospital gown, sitting with Mr. Randall who was as usual petting him but this time Face didn't stop him, simply because he was catatonic. He sat on the old couch near the window, his eyes were open but glassy and he wasn't moving at all. Murdock saw many times patients in this state: after the EST they all seemed lost and quiet, too damn quiet.

"They shocked him, they cut his hair, I told you!" Mr Randall explained to the pilot, who was clearly shocked by the lieutenant's aspect as he approached them, while Randall was clearly excited by the situation. The captain didn't reply but cast the older man a furious glance that made him quickly disappear without a word, leaving them alone. Not knowing what to do, Murdock cautiously went to sit beside his friend, not wanting to scare him. Face didn't move nor seemed to notice he was not alone.

"Facey, can you hear me, buddy? It's me, Murdock!"

When he got no answer, he knelt down in front of him so to look in his eyes, but they carried no recognition. The pilot tried his best to reach him but nothing seemed to work, he was too withdrawn in his own mind. At least he was quiet and he didn't fight him. After what seemed an eternity, Murdock felt him relax in his arms so he held him tighter, telling him again and again that he was going to be alright. When he absently rubbed his head, Face spoke very softly.

"They cut my hair".

This was a statement, not a question. This was the first words the poor man said in hours. Murdock considered it a progress. He continued to talk to him quietly until he felt Face had fallen asleep.

It was time to call for help! Murdock was scared. He had always counted on Face, he was his anchor in the bad days, the strong one always ready to help him and to protect him, since the days of Nam. But now their roles were on reverse! And he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave him but he had to call Hannibal and wait for him and BA to take them out of the facility.

"Stay where you are, I'll be back in a few minutes!" he whispered him softly.

On the phone, Murdock explained the Colonel what had happened.

"Colonel, we've got a problem!"

TBC


End file.
